the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Worhaza Devout
Worhaza The Copper Dragon Worhaza is a copper dragon that holds a great significance in copper dragonborn society mainly the inhabitants of The City of Worhaza, a city named in his honour. Many centuries ago it is believed that in some way that Worhaza greatly aided the people of the copper dragonborn in their time of need, a lot of this lore has been lost to time and many dragonborn seek to reclaim their past one day. However, one thing is clear that Worhaza is a kind and merciful dragon that from out of his own kindness would help anyone in need that was deserving of it. Location The main location that the Worhaza Devout are situated in is The City of Worhaza, but members can be found all over the world. It is rare to see any more than one at any given time outside of The City of Worhaza. To Protect Those That Need it The main goal of the Worhaza Devout is to protect those that need it. This is because of what Worhaza stands for. He protected them over the centuries and now the Worhaza Devout look to do the same. Influence The Worhaza have varying influence depending where you are in the world. Should you find yourself in Zundae you will find a strong influence the further north you are. The Paladins may work alone, but the meetings are held at The City of Worhaza where they believe the connection to Worhaza is at its strongest. Should you find yourself in countries such as Lehi it will be rare that you find one of the Worhaza Devout paladins. However, these dragonborn are usually the strongest and have resolves as hard as the harsh climate they come from. Size The size of the Worhaza Devouts is always fluctuating but has never amassed more than one hundred on record. This is because of the amount of time it takes to become a qualified paladin and because many die for the cause. Ranks Initiate Before a dragonborn can become a true member of the Worhaza Devout and don his armour as a paladin for the first time, the dragonborn must undergo rigorous training to prove that they are made of the right stuff for the job. If their heart isn’t in the right place they will get turned down. This either leads the dragonborn to try harder and correct his mistakes or the dragonborn leaves. The way they measure the kindness in one’s heart is that they channel a portion of what they believe to be Worhazas power through a paladin lord. This reveals the dragonborns true nature, even if the dragonborn himself didn’t realize he felt that way. That is the first test before becoming a paladin. The next test is that of their ability to fight. If one cannot fight for himself how will he defend the innocent? Once that is complete the final step is that of an oath. The dragonborn takes the sacred oath and they are officially part of the Worhaza Devout and gain the right to call themselves a paladin. Paladin A paladin of the Worhaza Devout is the most common member of the order you will see. Although rare to see one if you do it will most likely be that of a paladin rank. Paladins make up the bulk of the members in the Worhaza Devout. A paladin of the Worhaza Devout will wonder the lands stumbling into unresolved conflicts to make sure that the good of the world prevails. There is no set path that the paladins take. Once they leave the City they become lone wanderers ready to dispense justice at a moment’s notice. It is not uncommon to see Worhaza Devout paladins fighting similar to that of a mercenary in wars. However, they do not get paid in money, but in the satisfaction that they are doing the right thing. Paladins of the Worhaza Devout are trained to have an excellent sense of what is right and wrong. It is very rare that a paladin of the Worhaza Devout ends up on the wrong side of a war. A paladin never truly choses a side. They only side that the dragonborn fights for is that of justice in the name of Worhaza. Which is why in one battle you may see a Paladin on the first side of the war and the next day when the first side start using unjust tactics they will fight for the other side single handily if they must, fending of the army that it was just helping. This leads others that don’t understand their culture and oath to look in confusion because a dragonborn that was their ally yesterday is now on the opposite side of the battle field, sometimes only it alone standing between them and winning a battle or war. Even though the odds are harshly against the paladin, they took the oath knowing something like this will probably be the end of them. This is why they don’t mind dying as it is for the cause and they die one of the most honourable deaths in Zundae culture. Paladin Lord A paladin lord is everything a paladin is but better in every way. They embody the meaning of justice. If you see a paladin lord you best hope that you are a good person or that he is on your side as he will not hesitate for a moment to strike you down in the name of Worhaza. Paladins Lords oversee the actions set out by the Paladin Grandmaster. When the Paladin Grandmaster decides something must be done in the order, the lords are the first ones to know and relay that information down the lower ranks treating it as Worhazas word. Paladin Grandmaster The Paladin Grandmaster is the leader of the Worhaza Devout. Everything he says is followed strictly by the rest of the order. To defy the Paladin Grandmaster is treated a break of your oath as the Grandmasters word is treated as if it was Worhaza himself. The way the Grandmaster is chosen is all the current lords available are gathered for a meeting and they vote upon who they think is the closet embodiment of Worhaza and upholds his beliefs in the most effective manner.